wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamanato
"Yamanato is a world still untamed, existing on the boundary between the highest and lowest values of the Imperial Cult and the needs and goals of the Imperium of Man and in utter reverence but total non-understanding of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The people there are refined and loyal to the Imperium, yet shockingly brutal to their own and barbaric in the pursuit of primitive forms of war for dominance over the planets agricultural and aquaculture incomes." -'' Legatus Heliodorus Augustus, first Legate of the Ordinators History '''Yamanato' was colonized in the Dark Age of Technology by an ancient Terran, allegedly East Asian nation composed of a mix of the populations of a separate island and peninsular nation whose names are remembered as Koryonga and Nigon by the various clans of Yamanato who trace their lineage back to the ancient nations, with approximately 74% of the populace hailing from the Nigonjin ethnic group. Existing in a state of technological advancement, silica animus began to control most of the functions of the world until the uprising of the Men of Iron spread through the settled human worlds and led to the beginning of a costly war. During the course of putting down the AI uprising and on the verge of total defeat, a unique set of colossal graviton weapons were used on the tectonic plates of the world itself to physically crush and flood the great machine colonies and armies that had arisen, at the cost of the death of 94% of the world's population and 92% of its habitable land, and having flooded most of the planet in the process. Earthquakes have riven the planet's decimated tectonic plating ever since, with the ruins of tens of thousands of cities - both human and machine, having long since either been trapped in cavernous spaces in between plates or lost to the ocean floor. Over the next millennia, the society slowly regrew, with an absolute hatred for the usage of AI in any form, and technology generally regressed to the point of the respective nations in between the 130-160.M2 periods. Those who could farm sought the protection of those who could fight, who in turn swore themselves with a code of absolute loyalty to local warlords who each headed a dynastic clan. Those clans that acquired pre-"Jikgokil period" tech such as ICBMs, armored vehicles, laser weaponry, or disruptor fields ruled for centuries with an iron hand. As the technology began to break down with only basic knowledge of maintaining, and capacity for manufacturing, las weaponry and disruptor fields remaining, more and more clans began fetishizing the old technology as spiritual in origin and turning to technologically primitive but, relatively, highly well crafted swords, spears, halberds, and matchlocks to fight each other for control of the abundant fishing areas and gold deposits, as well as most valuable and rare resource of all - rice fields. It was easily recaptured by the Ordinators in their first few years after the erection of their aquatic fortress-monastery, Arx Numinex, on Azuran itself. The campaign resulted in the total destruction of nine clans' combined armies numbering well over 100,000 Ashisa (peasant foot soldiers) and 10,000 Bushisa (professional warrior-retainers) by the 2nd Cohort of the chapter in conjunction with the 97th Mordian Regiment and a combined support fleet providing fire support and air assault capabilities. Many serfs were taken from the greatest clans that joined the Imperial cause. Those clans that joined with the Imperial forces became known as I''Shinpaeyo'' while those who opposed them were and are still known as the Tozamaeyo, the latter still being quickly suppressed by Ordinator and Shinpaeyo Imperialist clans within a week. The Tozamaeyo ''still, to this day, are excluded from the true power structure of the Yamanato planetary government despite their noble status. Culture The people of Yamanato maintain a primitive perception of the Emperor's divinity which is constantly being corrected by preachers of the Ecclesiarchy to turn the world to the Imperial Cult proper, though only 9% of the population claim adherence to it. 91% of the surveyed population adhere to a religion known as Amakameka, throughout which the believer population was converted to see the Emperor as their once "hidden" sun god, Amabutsu. Many other far lesser gods are believed to exist, most of which can be clearly traced to have their personas assigned to the actual personages of Primarchs or great Imperial saints through the subtle manipulation of clever fringe Ecclesiarchal missionaries. Given their entrenched belief in a system of clans run by feudal warlords and the fact that modernizing them all was predicted to lead to frequent, bloody wars, they were left with minimal technological gifts The greatest warlords, called the Dainyobaega, including the planetary governor - the Shogajibaega - have elite forces of lifelong samurai-like troops called Bushisa who fight with las-locks and rare disruptor-field power katanas. The Ashisa are their ground troops who fight with literal 600s.M2e-era blackpowder matchlock guns, and unaugmented spears, swords, and halberds The clans of Yamanato measure wealth and tribute in the rice and seafood production that they use to meet their tithe. The status of a warlord directly correlates the to number of "''kanku"; '' an amount of rice and fish capable of feeding one person for one year. Lesser ''dainyobaega may hold fiefs of 3,000-10,000 kanku while the Shogajibaega's clan holds territory that produces over 340,000 ''kanku. ''Ferunus gifted them equipment to conduct sustainable mass fishing and tiered rice farming operations overseen by Magi Biologis assigned to each clan. They are seen as the chosen of the god of agriculture, technology, and nation-building - Lord Okuni noui Gorugona (now conflated with Ferrus Manus). Category:Azuran Sector Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Planets